Bumped Into You
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Lita meet up before the hall of fame. Dean/Lita. Requested by Magalashey.


This is a one-shot requested by Mygalashley.

* * *

Who else is happy Seth Rollins won Sunday? I could hardly sleep I was so happy! I don't care what anybody else thinks this years WrestleMania was awesome! It's number two in my top ten, WrestleMania seventeen will always be number one.

* * *

I own nothing, absolutely nothing!

* * *

WWE hall of famer Lita walked the hallways backstage at the WWE Hall Of Fame.

She was super excited to be there after everything that happened to her last year she was just happy to be surrounded by friends.

Nothing was going to ruin her mood.

Until she saw the devil herself AJ Lee skipping towards her.

"Hi Lita" AJ said stopping right in front of her.

"Hello April, can I help you with something?" Lita asked rather rudely.

AJ sighed, she knew she was going to get a response like this.

"Lita, I know that you don't really like me at this moment, but I really want to apologize-"

"For what? Ruining my life?" Lita asked stepping closer to AJ getting in her face.

AJ looked down at her feet.

"Lita, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you! Your my favorite, your my hero, your my IDOL! I never meant to ruin your life and I'm so sorry!-"

"If you are so sorry, you wouldn't be with Phil right now!"

"I'm with Phil because I love him... but he may not love me any more" AJ said as tears began to run down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Um we had a big fight a few days ago. I was thinking about renewing my WWE contract, and he wasn't too happy about that. We had a shouting match and then he stormed out of the room" AJ sodded.

"AJ... I'm so-"

"Sorry. Yeah I know" AJ turned on her heels and left.

"Well now I feel like shit" Lita muttered to herself as she continued her walk down the hallway.

Lita continued to aimlessly walk though the arena scolding herself for her rude behavior to her biggest fan.

She didn't even notice the body she passed before he said something.

"What's your problem?"

Lita turned around and met the dark eyes of Dean Ambrose.

Dean stood there leaning on the wall with his head hung down, lifting his eyes to the former women's champion.

"Who said I had a problem Dean?" Lita asked crossing her arms.

Dean pushed himself off of the wall and took a step towards the lovely red head.

"Well that look on your face is pretty much telling me everything" Damn it!

"Just a bad conversation, that's all" Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"That's to bad" the lunatic fringe replied.

Lita looked at Dean's face, she never noticed how hot he was! There was just something about him that she instantly liked.

"I see you checking me out" Dean said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Lita decided to play along with Dean's act.

"Yeah I am" Lita said leaning close to Dean's ear.

"And I like what I see"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh do you? Well I can't say that I'm shocked"

Lita ran her hands up and down Dean's muscled chest and licked his earlobe.

Dean was getting very turned on by the way Lita had her body pressed against his. Her hard nipples rubbing his, the way her soft hands pulled his suits shirt out of the pants and started to trace his six pack.

"Oh? So that's the way this is gonna be huh?" Dean asked reaching back and unzipping Lita's dress.

Dean stood back and watched as Lita's dress hit the floor. When he looked up he nearly lost it at the sight of Lita in a black lacey bra and a matching thong.

"I see we never stopped wearing the thongs"

Lita raised an eyebrow.

"Are you complaining?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hell no!" Dean said picking up Lita's dress, taking her by the hand and leading her to an empty room.

* * *

As soon as Dean closed the door Lita's lips were on his. Lita moaned when Dean started to dominate the kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

They made out for a few more minutes before Dean started to kiss down Lita's face and suck on her neck.

"Oh God Dean!" Lita gasped.

Dean scooped Lita into his arms and carried her to the couch in the room.

"You sure do know how to treat a lady, don't you?" Lita asked lifting Dean's shirt over his head.

"It depends on who it is" Dean winked.

"Oh, so I'm on the special list?" Lita asked lifting her back off of the couch so Dean could unhook her bra.

"Duh! Someone would be stupid to rush sex with you!' Dean said flicking his thumb across her nipple.

Lita moaned when Dean wrapped his lips around her left nipple sucking gently, while his finger circled around her right nipple making sure it stayed hard.

After a few more minutes, Dean turned his attention to her right breast giving it the same treatment.

Lita ran her fingers though Dean's short hair enjoying the pleasure.

Dean started to kiss down Lita's beautiful body stopping at the top of her thong.

"Should I take these off?" Dean teased

"Maybe you should take your pants off first" Lita said as Dean got up from the couch.

"Why don't you help me?"

Lita smiled and stood up from the couch, walking over to Dean. She dropped to her knees and unbuttoned Dean's suit pants before pulling them and his boxers down, watching them fall to his ankles.

Lita's eyes went wide at the sight of Dean's Dick. The fucking thing was huge!

"Like what you see?" Dean asked tilting Lita's head up so he could look in her eyes.

"Yeah I do" She answered before sticking her tongue out, and licking the head.

"Shit!" Dean hissed out grabbing Lita's head.

Lita licked the head a few more times before engulfing his member in her mouth.

For a moment Dean enjoys being buried deeply in the hot wonderful wetness.

Dean pulls back slightly to down at Lita, who's looking deeply into his eyes never breaking away.

Her hands come up and wrap around Dean's crock, as Lita pulled back making a popping sound with her lips, releasing the extremely hard flesh. The tip of her tongue flicks out, licking the head again, before taking it in her mouth once more, sucking Dean's entire crock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

She started out slow, but after Dean tugged on her hair lightly she picked up the pace. Her teeth graze the sensitive flesh, and the suction she makes as she started to deep-throat his twitching member sets his body on fire.

It doesn't take long for Dean to feel like he's about to explode with the way Lita's talented mouth was working, and as much as he would like to cum down her throat he had something else in mind.

"Stop" Dean said pulling back.

Lita released his member from her mouth and got off of her knees.

"On the couch, legs open" Dean demanded

Lita did as she was told and laid down on the couch, spreading her legs wide.

Dean chuckled at her eagerness before walking over to the couch and kneeling right in front of her glistening pussy.

"Someone's wet" Dean said dipping his finger into Lita's wetness.

"Don't tease me Ambrose!' Lita hissed

Dean chuckled again before diving his head down licking her pussy like he was an animal.

"Oh my God!" Lita moaned grabbing on to Dean's head shoving it deeper into her vagina.

Dean continued to eat her out moaning at her sweet taste.

"Shit Dean!" Lita gasped as he slid a finger into her.

Dean added another finger picking up the pace, as Lita threw her head back at the pleasure Dean's fingers was giving her.

"You like that don't you Lita?" Dean asked removing his mouth from her clit and replacing it with his thumb.

"I love it Dean" Lita moaned out.

"Do you wanna cum Lita?" Dean asked, his fingers moving at a extremely fast pace.

"Yes!" Lita moaned

"What was that?" Dean asked leaning down and sucking on her nipple.

"I SAID YES" Lita yelled

Dean pulled his fingers out and shoved his dick all the way in.

"Fuck Dean!" Lita gasped pushing her hips up.

"That's right, I'm gonna make you scream you sexy bitch!" Dean said thrusting his hips up.

All of this dirty talk from Dean was seriously turning Lita on even more.

"You like that? You like my big cock in your tight pussy?"

Lita couldn't even think straight, all she could do was nod her head and moan.

"Fuck, you've got me all worked up" Dean said pounding into the red head.

"You like it when I fill up you wet little pussy, Lita?"

"God Dean! You feel so good!" Lita said wrapping her legs around Dean's waist pushing him closer.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my fucking name!" Dean said pounding into her faster and harder.

"Fuck me Dean!"

"say my name again baby"

"Dean!"

"One more time baby!"

"DEAN!" Lita screamed exploding all over Dean.

"Fuck Lita!" Dean came right after her, filling her up completely.

After a few more minutes of basking in the after glow of sex, Dean got off of the couch and got dressed.

When he was done he grabbed a pen that was in his pocket, grabbed Lita's hand and wrote down his number.

"This wasn't a one time thing" he said before leaving.

Lita smiled as she stared at the number on her hand.

She should really thank AJ for this.

* * *

That was longer then I thought it was going to be...oh well!

This was really fun to write!

If you want a one-shot or if you just wanna talk PM me.

Thank you!


End file.
